Why Am I So Unlucky?
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Seth has just gone through a hell, and the pack isn't helping him. Sick and embarrased, he doesn't know what to do...until Jacob decides he knows what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god im sorry about the messed upness of the last thingy!! i just fixed it that was horrible T_T im so sorry** (i hope i fixed it all, anyway....)

* * *

_His lips lightly pressed against Seth's, deeply locking onto them. Seth groaned, his limping eye lids now passing the half-way and slowly decreasing to a three-fourths, only a crescent of white and brown now visible. _

_His wrists, firmly held onto the ground by hands, moved a centimeter against the grass, his fingers twitching as Jacob licked his bottom lip, wanting entrance into his mouth. _

_Seth curled his toes, tightening his ankle and foot. He parted his lips and Jacob's tongue immediately entered, scoping out the area. _

_His hot tongue caressed Seth's gums sweetly and trailed against Seth's perfect, white teeth. _

_Jacob's breath was a mixture of ice and mint, and even though it was so riled up and hot, it sent shivers down Seth's spine. _

_Seth moaned, and his eyelids finally closed over his eyes, all in accordance to Jacob's tongue lightly brushing against his tongue. _

_He squeezed them tighter, and his body stilled. _

_His heart, so dull to his ears before, started ramming in his ears; pounding. _

_He could hear it so clearly, feel it so easily. It was pumping against his skin and being. His mind was so slow though, all the blood seemed to flow to the beating heart, and it left Seth in a dizzy stir, lost in the pleasure and confusion. _

_Their tongues tired together, the saliva making them slippery and sloppy, thought the kiss seemed to be perfect. _

_Seth mewled, feeling his pants get tighter. "Jha..jhak....," he tried through the kiss. _

"_Do you think we should wake him up......?"_

_The voices, so faint, yet so disturbing. The fogginess of the dream, the whiteness that rimmed the picture frame of Seth vision, slowly started increasing. All pleasure.....all emotion(disclude tiredness) started fading away into a darkness, disappearing. _

_Seth groaned as Jacob started disappearing, calling out for him, trying to tell him to stay and kiss him again; make him feel good. _

_But the body just disappeared off, leaving Seth to suffer. _

Finally, Seth awoke, his eyelids slowly drifting open. First were blurry masses of largeness, but they slowly became outline as Leah and Embry.

"Wha....," Seth trailed, his eyes narrowing. Why where they there.....in his room?

Suddenly, a hand came tumbling towards his face, going with an amazing speed.

Seth eyes widened as it came closer, terror ridden.

Seth quickly pulled the blanket over his face and forced his body to the side; the wrong side. His body no longer felt softness and warmness.

No, it felt _air_. And then, he felt _thump_. Thump hurt. Thump rang in his ear, like a wild siren going on and on, never ending. Only half of him was still on the bed—the least important half currently in this situation.

"Wha was tha fo?," Seth mumbled through the carpet, his chin scratching uncomfortably against the carpet.

"For dreaming what you just dreamed," Leah replied simply.

"We have school, c'mon," Embry said, and the two werewolves left Seth.

Seth slowly set his hands on the carpet firmly; he did a few tests to see if they could hold his weight, and then he pushed himself up to bed level.

And then, his feet tumbled off the bed, crashing to the floor—but not before his pinky toe hit the edge harshly.

"Fuck!," Seth screamed, and then his arms gave out and he came tumbling to the floor once more.

Seth walked into the kitchen back pack swung over shoulder. His hair was untidy and it was still dripping with water.

Seth sighed at the sight of Leah making out with Carrie Simons on the couch, their lips eating each others faces off.

Embry was watching the sketchy television, eating a piece of toast. He glanced at Seth when Seth entered the room, but then quickly looked away, trying to hide his smirk.

Seth grabbed a box of strawberry poptarts from the pantry and unfoiled them, letting the grey light packaging paper rest on the counter as he plopped the two sweet breakfast foods into the toaster—setting the time for two point twenty three seconds. That was the correct time, and the only time Seth put poptarts in. One seconds over the time would ruin the poptarts, make it burn to much; one second to late would make it not hot enough for Seth's wishes.

Seth pushed the small object down, and the two almost flat objects disappeared into the slots.

Seth sighed, picking up the tin wrapper like substance and throwing it into the garbage.

His mind kept wandering to the dream; no, _dreams_. Those dreams seemed endless, they haunted him.

He was, after all, besides Jacob(who he really felt already had) the only one yet to imprint. It frightened Seth, scared the life out of him. Why wasn't he able to fall in love? What do you feel when you imprint anyway? Does your heart ram in your chest, wanting to explode into a billion pieces be cause it is so god damned happy? Does you mind fuzzy with a light that just beams down from heaven because you are blessed to find the one that you will forever cherish and spend your life with? Do you want to curl up against thou person and snuggle, and wrap yourself in their arms, because you feel so safe?

Seth hoped it was not so, because if that was it, then he had imprinted on Jacob Black.

And Jacob Black, to Jacob Black's words, said that he had already imprinted on Bella Swan, a girl who rather be with Edward Cullen then Jacob.

Suddenly, an acrid smell wafted into Seth's nostrils, causing the boy to scrunch up his nose in disgust.

Embry's and Leah's heads suddenly snapped to look at him, staring at him with wide eyes. Then, a hint of a smirk touched their lips, and they turned away.

Seth raised an eyebrow an curiosity, but the smell was getting to horrible to concentrate.

Hot.....

Sweet...

B-burning.....?

"OH NO!," Seth yelled, quickly turning to find his poptarts on fire, including the toaster.

Seth frozen to the spot as he watched the white and pink objects turn brown in black as they were consumed with raging fire, was finally able to think a thought.

Water!

Seth's hands fumbled with a glass bottle, which quickly flew out his hands and shattered against the floor, cascading sharp glass everywhere. This time, Seth managed to grab a plastic one, and after carefully, yet quickly making his way towards the glass and dropping the bottle a few times, was able to fill it up with water and return to the flaming toaster.

"Not a good idea....."

"SHUT UP!," Seth yelled. "Water gets fires out!"

Seth then poured the water on the toaster, and then everything went worse.

There was an electricity wave, and sparks flew everywhere, some even catching onto Seth and sending his hair on end.

Water on electricity equals _bad._

"Told you so......"

Ignoring Leah's comments, Seth Unplugged the toaster, got a new cup of water, and then poured it on the toaster, finally putting out the fire.

Then, he hopped on one foot, pulling the glass pieced out that were stinging his skin.

Embry, Leah, and Carrie stood up, slinging their back packs over their shoulder.

"Let's go!," Embry called. "We got school!"

Seth groaned.

"Hey, Paul can i have a pencil?" Paul happened to be my last hope; I had asked everyone else in the class and all reply's were 'No.'

And apparently, this would be the same.

"Nope Seth."

I groaned, slumping back into my seat. I raised my hand. The teacher called on me. "Yes?"

"No one has a pencil," I replied. She had told me to look around, and i did, and i still came out empty handed .

A worried expression came over the teachers face as she shuffled through her cabinets and papers. "Sorry, Seth, but i don't have one either. Use a pen."

I would've used a pen in the first place. But I had left my favorite ball-point pen at home—much to my horror. I only use ball-point pens. Their easy to write with. And i love how inky they are. "I don't have a pen either," I simply said.

Now the teacher became annoyed. She turned to the class. "Does anyone have a pencil for Seth?"

I hope she wasn't trying to make me sound stupid. It wasn't working. I was already considered the child and less-experianced one in the pack. I couldn't care less about this.

After a few seconds, Paul spoke standing up with a pencil. He was grinning as he came towards me. "I have a pencil."

I mouth dropped, and i sat up immediately, full of rage. "You suck!"

"Seth!," the teacher shrilled.

I quickly closed my mouth and turned to face her. "Sorry."

She shook her head, putting out her hand. "Planner."

My eyes narrowed. Paul put the pencil on my desk. When the teacher wasn't looking, i took it and broke in half. I was already on temper.

I shuffled through my bag, looking for my planner past all the books.

And then i realized: I had left it on my laptop in my bed.

The teacher looked to me, waiting. It seemed to grow quiet.

I grit my teeth. "I don't have it."

"Ok, you have an out then. Bring it tommorrow and don't get in trouble so no one will look to your planner for a strike," the teacher said simply. Then, she started class.

I slumped back into my seat, balling my fists.

There was a burning inside me, threatening for my body to shape-shift.

But i had to control it.

I had to control all my anger. And tonight, i will beat the shit out of Paul.

(A/N: I've talked a lot about strikes and outs haven't i? Well, if you didn't catch: Out = three strikes. Strike = a mark in your planner when you in trouble. I don't know if they have these in highschool(im putting Seth at the same age as them..just shifting later) but i don't care. There's a reason why i don't put detention)

(A/N: This actually happened to me. It's what led up to what i put in the last _now-deleted _chapter. Spotlol, this is what led up to the lunch issue)

**WISH ME GOOD LUCK ON MY CIVICS AND LAST SOL!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth stood in the back of the lunch line, staring angrily at the wall. He was so fucking tired of today and all these damn screw ups.

All he wanted to do was go home and jerk off at the thought of Jacob touching him.

Seth gritted his teeth. Why did he always think of Jacob?! Jacob didn't love him! Jacob loved Bella!

Jacob would never like him......Seth was just a stupid kid...Nothing compared to Miss. Swan....

Finally , Seth ended up cutting in line.

It wasn't like he was going to wait just to get a fucking drink.

Seth cut in front of Collin, who was extremely close to the front.

"What the fuck?!," Collin yelled.

"You owe me," She replied timidly. "Just shut the fuck up."

"No, Seth! Go back to the–-"

"Hey."

Seth and Collin both looked up to see jock oh jock Drake McMillan. He was standing their, burly as hell, showing of his pex and crap.

Seth narrowed his eyes as Collin looked away, annoyed.

"What?," Seth asked.

"Get to the back of the line, asswhipe."

Seth growled low in his throat, anger radiating through him.

Drake raised an eyebrow. He stepped closer to Seth, placing his hands on Seth's chest and pushing him.

That immediately caught t he attention.

Seth stepped back, dazed.

His mind had a fork in the road, and his rage and annoyance sure wasn't helping.

He couldn't injure a human...that was against the rules....but.....he wanted to rip this guy into _pieces_.

"Did you not hear me, asswhore?"

"Ooooooo" the lunch room rang.

'He did not just say that,' Seth thought, biting his lip with his side teeth, half-grinning with anger, shaking his head. He brought himself up to full height, showing off all his muscles and tallness.

Drake smirked, his eyes gleaming. "Oh, did i hit a nerve cocksucker?"

"Seth don't," Collin said, grabbing onto Seth's arm. He noticed Seth was getting closer and closer to Drake.

"Fuck off," Seth hissed, twisting out of Collin's grip and slamming him into the wall.

Seth noticed the looks of his pack, who were listening very closely and seemed to be getting closer.

"You _really _want to take that back," Seth said to Drake.

"Or what? You'll fuck me?"

A scream ripped from Seth's lips as he tacked the jock, sending him to the floor. He straddled him, punching him in the face.

Drake screamed at the hits, feeling his facial bones being broken and shattered with each powerful hit.

"WHAT THE FUCK!," He screamed before his jaw cracked again.

Seth kept hitting him, a violent storm bursting in his mind, sending it off line. He was going on pure instinct.

"You"—punch—"_Fucking_"—Punch. Punch—"_ASSHOLE_!"

Seth slammed his fist into Drake's cheek, breaking whatever it was there. There was a delightful _snap!_

Then, Seth was being pulled of Drake. He was still screaming as he was being tugged by the arms, and he was struggling at the iron grips. "GO TO HELL!," Seth shouted.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"

Many people were crowded around Drake now, and phones were ringing with 911.

* * *

Seth was slammed into the principles office, and he was roughly thrown into a chair.

He was breathing hard, his mind still buzzing.

He looked up quickly to see Sam and Jared, giving him the most evilistic glares he had ever seen in his whole life.

All his anger was gone, and he wanted to curl into a ball and hide from everyone.

'Shit,' He thought. 'I fucked up...'

But at least he didn't shift. His mind had enough sense today that right.

"Seth. Seth. Seth," The principle, Mr. Carver mumbled, looking at the boy who had blood on his clothes and knuckles and face. "You do realize what you've done, yes?"

"I guess."

"Don't _guess_," Carver hissed.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Assault charges. Court. You know that's most likely going to be placed on you yes?"

"Probably."

"And your fine with that?"

The truth was, Seth _was _fine with that. He didn't care.

But of course the principle didn't want to hear that. But Seth really didn't care about what the principle thought right now did he?

"Would you like to hear what you want to hear, or the truth?"

"Both," The principle replied.

"Fine then," Seth said, slumping into his chair. "I couldn't care what the _fuck _happens. You can kick me out this school, go ahead. Like i care. I don't need in education. I'm fine with my life."

The teacher stared at him with no emotion—the way they always do to try to make you look intimidated.

Seth was more intimidated by Sam and Jared then he was by Carver.

"We will be calling your parents," Mr .Carver informed after a few minutes.

"Be my guest."

Seth could tell that the principle was silently seething in anger as he called up his parents.

He put up a nice voice for his mom's voice mail. They always do.

"This is your first time being in the office, hasn't it?," Mr. Carver asked as he put down the phone.

"Maybe."

"You're a very intelligent student, Seth, am i right?" Mr .Carver folded his hands together, resting his chin on them.

"Maybe."

"Would you like to tell me what went on in your words?"

"Look, can i just get suspended and this would be over? I don't need this kind of shit."

"Cursing is not helping you."

"Who said I needed help?," Seth hissed.

Attitude was one thing Seth had. And when he was angry, that attitude bit you in the ass and killed you.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!," Sue screamed at her son. (A/N: I don't remember if i put Seth parentless...)

Seth didn't reply to her. He passed her into the kitchen, opening the pantry door.

"It's not like i asked for it," he mumbled, closing the pantry and walking over to the cookie jar.

He opened it and pulled out a oatmeal and cranberry cookie, only for it to be snatched out of his hand.

"Up. To. Your. Room. _NOW_."

Seth stared at her, before sighing and walking up to his room, slamming the door shut.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _SLAM THAT DOOR!," his mother screamed.

Blah, blah, blah, blah...., Seth thought as he flopped on the bed.

He took out his ipod and slipped on the headphones, fitting them in his ears and then blasting on the music.

He just wanted this damn, horrible day to disappear. Sleeping makes things go faster...

Seth got under the covers, but then suddenly, he was hit on a hard-on as he remembered Jacob.

I guess i am an asswhore...,' Seth thought somberly.

He was about to get up and take a cold shower, but those usually take too long for it to go down.

Seth froze slightly; then, his hand slid into his jeans.

He gripped it in his hands.

_Jacob caressed Seth's chest, nibbling at his nape_.

Seth picked up a pace, pumping his cock good and full.

_Jacob's fingers harshly fondled Seth's nipples, twisting and pinching the perked, twitching nubs. _

Seth groaned into his pillow, biting his lip. His pace quickened.

_Jacob kissed down Seth's back, forming a trail of red marks with each nibble. Seth spread his legs, showing his anus. It was a delighful pink color. _

Seth started screaming in the pillow and he bit into it as his hand was moving like lightning up and down his stiff cock. His fingers spread the pre-cum over it.

_Jacob began sucking on Seth's whole, and Seth's back arched, his head thrusting back. His face was lost in pleasure as Jacob's tongue worked his hole. _

Seth could feel himself comming so close. His body was tightening. Small sensations of orgasm was filling him. His balls tightened.

_Jacob spread Seth's ass cheeks and then rammed his hard cock into Seth. Seth screamed in pleasure as Jacob started hitting his special spot with an endless speed and accurate position. If he ripped, it quickly healed. Then, Jacob started groaning as he came deep inside Seth, filling him to the brink. _

Seth came all over his hands and sheets, yelling into his pillow. "Yes! Ah! AhhH! Yes! So good!"

The muffled cries subsided, and Seth was left feeling worn out. There was a nock on his door.

"Seth, are you okay?," his mom asked, worried—far different from her attitude before. "I didn't mean to upset you...it's just that you can't be doing the stuff that your doing. If your crying im sorry..."

"Mom!," Seth groaned, reaching under his bed and pulling out a roll of toilet paper. He cleaned himself off lazily, knowing Mom couldn't get in since he locked the door—nor would she want to come in. "I wasn't crying! Sheesh! I'm just trying to relax and listen to music."

"So you were singing?," Sue asked, curious sowed in her voice.

"NO!," Seth yelled, turning up the music on his ipod.

He heard with his amazing ears Mom go down stares and start cooking, mumbling it was free-night.

Seth slipped on his pants and a white-wife beater.

**You fly as hell swagga right, brown skin poppin'**

**You know just how to talk to me, know just how I like it**

**You turnin' me on, you turnin' me on, you turnin' me on**

Seth smiled, pulling out his journal as he laid back on his bed.

He took out his sketch pencil and started drawing, his ear buds screaming the sexy song at him.

A few hours later, Seth was done with his picture.

It was a beautiful sketch of Seth and Jacob sitting on a cliff with crashing waters underneath them, and the full moon above them. Jacob's and Seth's hand were clasped together.

Seth stared at his own drawing, and then closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Idiot," he murmured.

"I agree, you are an idiot."

Seth's head snapped up to see Embry and Jared in his window, looking at him boredly.

"You can't be serious...," Seth said, his heart declining more.

Embry smirked. "Someone's going to get an ass whoopin' tonight," he laughed.

"Im grounded," Seth protested.

"Then well force you out. Sue will understand," Jared said.

"So i have no say in this?," Seth asked.

The two thought about it, and then nodded. "Pretty much."

"Now up you go!," Embry said, hoping through the window. Jared followed after him.

Embry pulled Seth off his bed; Seth stumbled, but the composed himself.

"You don't have to hold my hand!," he growled, pulling out of Embry's grip.

Embry laughed. "Let's go." He was about to take off when he noticed Jared was in no position to leave.

"Im going to talk to Sue," Jared lied .

Embry nodded, and then left, Seth following.

Jared picked up the sketch journal that had fallen on the floor.

He opened it and started flipping through the pages.

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

Almost every page in here was a sketch of Jacob, or Jacob and him.

Jared's eyes widened.

Seth loves Jacob.

* * *

Haha! Ya'll didn't think i would come out with it, did ya?!?!?! Next chapter....i don't know .

**Sorry for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES and OPPOSING INFORMATION**


	3. Chapter 3

_This can not be happening_, Seth though helplessly. _They cannot be doing this to me_.

Seth was circled. Blocked off. He was in the middle of a circle that refused to break.

Seth, already being a claustrophobic person, was not liking this at all. He didn't want to look in their eyes, because it made him feel sick.

"Can you guys stop crowding me?," Seth whispered, his voice barely audible.

"What?," Embry asked. "Why don't you scream like you did earlier today?"

Seth bit his lip. "Stop c-crowding me!," he said louder.

"Why?," Paul asked. "Why don't you stop hurting helpless humans?"

Seth's hands clenched. He looked up to Quil with soft, kind eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Paul."

Paul growled loudly, and his body trembled with anger. He took a step towards Seth, baring his teeth venomously.

Seth shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away at the sand. "He called me a fag....," Seth whispered.

"Guys call other guys fags all the time, Seth!," Sam said.

"But..."

"Seth," Jared suddenly said. "Are you queer?"

"NO!," Seth bellowed. "I'm not queer!"

"I don't want a fag in our group!," Paul yelled.

"PAUL SHUT UP!," everyone replied.

"So, are you a fag, Seth?," Embry asked.

"For the last time no! All guys react that way when people call them fags!"

"Hey embry, you're a fag," Quil said.

"Fuck off," Embry replied, rolling his eyes.

The two held out there hands.

"See?"

"You two are friends!," Seth cried.

"So?," Embry asked. "Friends or not friends, it's the same thing. It's just a word!"

Seth began to feel extremely nauseous then. The words kept filling his ears, spinning around and around in his head.

Being blocked off and crowded wasn't helping the fact either.

"Stop it," he murmured silently.

"Who do you like, Seth?"

"If your gay tell us."

"Isn't one of us? Who? Who?"

"Seth it's okay, you can tell us."

"We don't mind if your gay."

_I'm not gay. I'm not gay. _Seth grabbed his head, but they still kept going.

"Seth you can tell us!"

"We don't care!"

"Who do you like?"

"Give us a name."

_No...no...no...i just like Jacob...I'm not gay...._ "I'm not gay...I'm not gay....leave me alone..."

"Seth just tell us!"

"We don't care!"

"Give us a name Seth!

"Give us—"

Seth's world came spiraling down into a black pit. He collapsed to the ground, curling in a tight ball.

Then, his brain went off line.

"What the—!," Seth's back screamed.

They ran over to their former blacked out pack member.

They set a hand on his forehead. He was slightly warm, and his body was shivering.

"Shit," Embry cursed. "We knew he was claustrophobic...."

"He got scared," Quil finished.

Jared glanced at Jacob, who hadn't said anything at all. For the whole meeting he had stared at Seth, but didn't provoke him. It was odd for Jacob not to talk. He was usually very open about his oppinons.....

"Who's up for taking Seth home?," Sam said.

"I'm not gunna touch that fag....,"Paul murmured, which accomplished him many growls.

"I will."

It was the first thing Jacob had said the whole meeting. Jared's eyes narrowed and he watched as Jacob walked over to the trembling, heated Seth, placing him on his back.

Seth's arms hung loosely around Jacob's neck and his face rested peacefully on Jacob's shoulder.

"Okay then, let's go," Embry called with a yawn.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Everyone go."

With a nod, everyone changed into their wolf forms and jolted away.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. Short, short. Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes and opposing information and blah blah blah....

I'm finishin the story today! I think next chapter will be smutty..xD


	4. The End

_Sorry for grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, opposing information, and other stuff you pay attention too. _

_Please review and congratulate_

_

* * *

Thank You For Reading This Story_

**The End

* * *

**

I sat in a chair, my eyes gazing intently at Seth.

His face was flushed red, and his chest was heaving. His eyes were squeezed shut tight—he was in pain.

My chest really hurt; it was my heart. I could barely breath as i watch him like that....

Seth is so pure and innocent—It doesn't do him right to be in pain.

"Jacob...,"Seth murmurs through clenched teeth.

My heart throbs wildly, and i grit my teeth, looking away. I've known i was gay ever since Bella; no matter how hard i tried to like her, there was always something holding me back. Like half my heart just couldn't give in and was fighting for something. No i knew what that something was, and you could say I'm alright with it.

I never knew, though, that Seth had liked me. It wasn't like we spend that much time together, so it's not like we had anything to.

Shit, i didn't know Seth was _gay_. He never seemed like a gay person, and when the pack talked about girls and porn, he seemed fine with it.

But....Seth _did _look away sometimes, and when they watched strait porn, i think Seth was more focused on the guys throbbing cock then the girls pussy.

Fuck, why am i realizing this now? Seth's _hurting _because of me!

But I guess Seth _really _isn't innocent like i thought. I bet if we changed into wolf form right now, he would be thinking of me fucking him.

Not that i mind really....Seth actually has a good set up down there.

Not that i look—! Ah, shit, i do look! It's not like you _can't _look when you shifting back from your wolf form! Your completely naked!

Seth looks so delicious down there too.....Great, now I'm a pervert.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Leah walked in.

"Hey Jacob," She said in a normal tone. She held out a large bowl with water and ice with a towel on the side.

"Thanks, I'll do it," I say, taking the bowl carefully. I set the bowl in my lap and take the folded towel and wipe Seth's sweaty forehead then push it in the ice-cold water. I bring it out once it soaked enough and squeeze most of the water out before i place it on Seth's burning head.

I place the bowl on the table next to Seth's bed, staring down at the sick werewolf.

"He hasn't had this bad of a burn up since before we shifted," Leah said, and now her voice was slightly worried. "I still don't even know how he got it.....he was fine when he came home—well, that's what mom said. She said he just went up to his room and listened to music all day."

I nod. "I think he had a little heat going on, but then we started increasing it when we scared him with questions and abusing his claustrophobia problem...."

My sentence trailed off into a silence between us that really didn't need breaking.

Then, Leah left, only to come back seconds later. She had something in her hands—a sketch book, maybe?

"Here," Leah said, handing it to me.

"What is it?," I ask.

Leah stares at me, and then turns around and leaves, not answering my question.

Well fuck, be that way.

I wonder what's inside this..., i say, looking at the cover. It obliviously has something to do with Seth or she wouldn't give it to me.

But....do i have a right to look through Seth's stuff while he's like this?

Sighing, i flip open the book, only to have my eyes enlarged.

First of all, Seth is an _amazing _drawer. Second of all, _wow_.

The picture I'm staring at now is absolutely _gorgeous_. It's a picture of me sitting in the forest on a tree branch way high up in the sky. My head is perched on the trunk, and my eyes are gently closed. On the trunk, right beside me head, is a carving severed into the wood. It's a heart with the initials JB and SC with a plus sign in the middle.

Hell, i knew Seth liked me, but i didn't know he liked me _that _much. How long has he been liking me....?

At the bottom of the page, there's a date, which makes me gasp in shock.

The picture had been sketched _three _years ago! That means, even _before _Seth and I turned, he had been liking me!

I flip through more pages. There one of me at a party, a beer bottle in my hand and smiling. Then, there's one of Seth and me on a beach, doing handstands and tricks as other people watch us. There's one of me sleeping soundly in my bed; there's one of me glaring at a teacher with a pencil in my mouth; there's one of me in wolf form, howling at the moon.

But i know my favorite. My favorite is me and Seth holding hands, kissing and a heart is made from our necks, and we're sitting on a cliff as the sun is setting and the full moon is visible.

_Amazing_, I think as i stare at the picture. I then glance at Seth, who's eyes are open, which causes me to jolt in shock.

His eyes are half lidded, and he's staring strait at me.

_Shiiiiiiiiit!_, my mind screams. _He's awake!_

"Seth," I ask, closing the book and setting it on the table beside the water bowl.

Seth doesn't reply, but he sits up. He looks at his covers, and then looks at me—his face is blank dull.

"Seth....?," I ask again.

Seth slowly pushed the covers off him, and then he starts crawling off his bed and then onto me.

I flinch when his burning bodies touches mine.

_What the hell is going on with Seth?! _

Next thing i know, Seth is on top of me, sitting in my lap. His hands are wrapped around my neck and his head is buried in my chest. His eyes are close, and his mouth is parted. "Teddy bear Jacob...,"he murmurs.

_He was sleep walking!_

Shit.

So now, I'm sitting in a chair, with Seth clinging on to me. It's extremely uncomfortable, but it feels so good.

And oh god.....Seth has a _boner_.

I blush insanely, as i feel Seth's clothes erection pressing against me.

"How's Seth—," Leah's words are immediately cut off when she see's off.

"What the fuck!," she almost yells.

"Shhh!," I warn her. "He's asleep!"

Leah stares at us, and then nods. "Oh." She seems a little relieved.

She points at the open door. "I think I'm going to go....," she says slowly before she leaves quickly.

"Guh...," I murmur. I want to get Seth off me, because this is extremely embarrassing and invading and uncomfortable, but at the same time, it feels _extremely _amazing for Seth to be clinging onto me so tightly.

At the same moment, Seth's eyes pop open as he pushes himself off of me.

He stares at me with wide, blood shot eyes, and i feel his body trembling.

"Ja...cob...?," he murmurs through parted lips.

I'm rendered speechless; what do i say to him? He's sitting on my lap! How do i explain that?!

"S-Seth it's not like it seems!," I try to explain. I know I'm blushing madly, but there's nothing i can do about that. "Y-you came on top of me! I-I didn't touch you!"

Seth stare suddenly drops, and his eyes divert to the floor. I can see the wetness in his eyes. He looks like a lost puppy who had just had it's heart broken.

Then, Seth's face grew very dark, and he pushed himself off me. He turned around so I couldn't see his face, and then walked over to his dresser.

"Leave," he ordered as he stripped his shirt. "I'm sorry that i did that, so leave. I don't need you here anymore. Get out."

I was shocked by the _demand _in his voice. He was being so cruel.

_Shit i can't believe I said that to him! He's already self-conscious about it all and i just made it worse! _

I sit up and start walking over to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder so i could turn him around and see him. "Seth—"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!," Seth roars, his hand slamming into his dresser causing a large hole in the wood.

Seth was trembling, and i think it was more in sadness then anger.

Now, i was angry. Narrowing my eyes, I grabbed Seth forcefully and spun him around slamming my hand's on the dresser behind him, blocking his way out.

Seth stared at me in shock and fear, his eyes wide and still glistening with wetness.

I stare at him with an expressionless face before i lean in, pushing my lips against his.

Seth stood their in shock, frozen.

Closing my eyes slowly, i pushed harder, letting my tongue lick his bottom lip, begging for the entrance.

Seth's lips trembled as he gave in, opening his mouth to let me pass. I angled my head to the side as i went inside his mouth cautiously, exploring his mouth with my tongue.

When i reopened my eyes to look at Seth, i noticed his were closed, and his cheeks were flushed in more of passion then sickness.

My tongue stroked Seth's gums lightly, trying to be careful with the boy.

I could feel myself getting hard; my pants were growling very tight. I wondered if i would loose them in this hour.

My tongue lightly touched the tip of Seth's, and Seth flinched, muffling a moan into my mouth.

My mind smiled in amusement, and i carefully pressed myself against Seth, showing him that i was turned on.

I placed my hands on Seth's hips, though my hands ended up going farther down in the back.

I could feel Seth becoming turned on again as the front of his pants grew out in the middle.

Seth's back arched as he started to kiss back, out tongues twirling around each other passionately.

Seth kept his eyes closed; meaning he was either scared or he trusted me.

Or both. Hopefully both.

Suddenly, Seth ripped away, gasping.

I stared at the side of his head, waiting for his pants to calm.

"Seth?," I ask finally, noticing Seth was sinking lower and lower to the floor.

I stepped back so Seth could sit down and take everything in.

"You don't even like me," he whispered. "You imprinted on Bella."

I shook my head. "No i didn't. I thought i liked Bella, but it was her who made me realize i was gay."

Seth snorted, shaking his head, failing to trust what i said. "Sure."

"Seth," I kneeling down so i can look into his eyes. He still wont look, so grab his chin softly and raise his head. "Seth," i repeat, "I'm _gay_."

Seth stared at me before he slapped my hand away, 'tch'ing. "Your not gay. Your just trying to mess with me."

"Seth," I say again, catching hold of his chin in a tighter grip. "I rather have my cock shoved up your tight ass then a girl's disgusting pussy."

"Fuck off."

"Please don't make me slap you."

"FUCK O—"

Seth's words were immediately cut off as i swiped my hand across his cheek, making Seth's head turn with the force and leaving him rather speechless.

"Told you I would hit you," i say calmly. "Now, like i was _saying_. I don't want Bella, Seth. I want you."

"Your—your just confused...."

"Seth, look in my eyes and say that I'm confused."

Seth's eyes slowly went to mine, and then flashed away quickly. Color bloomed in his cheeks.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Do you _want _me to slap you again?"

Seth's eyebrows furrowed before he looked in my eyes intently.

"And?," I ask after a few seconds.

Seth looks away. "I guess not...."

"So, you said it yourself—I'm not confused. So ley me kiss you. Let me touch you. Let me love you Seth."

"But why me!," Seth asks. "What do i have that's so god damn special?! I'm short, i don't have long hair, I'm claustrophobic, I'm stupid, i act like a girl, i have light skin as a werewolf, I'm short—"

"You just said that twice."

"What?"

"Your short. You said it twice."

"Oh."

The conversation drops to an eerily silence which I don't know how would break.

Seth is in denial about everything, and now it's all finally starting to crash down on him.

I grab Seth's arm and pull him up forcefully. Then, i put my hand on his back and push it so that he's standing strait.

"What are you—"

"Your staring into my eyes," I say.

"What?!"

"Your. Staring. Into. My. Eyes," I say between pauses.

It takes thirty seconds before Seth under stands, and he blushes wildly. "Still—"

"Your hair," I say, ignoring him as i press my hand into his curly locks of gorgeous black hair, scrunching the moist, silky pieces. "Is gorgeous in every way possible and"—I press my face against his head, taking in the amazingly good odor—"smells like peaches, which i love."

"I—"

"Girls are too fragile nor do you have a girl accent nor do you look like a girl."

"But—"

"Stupid people are cute."

"Jac—"

"Being different isn't always the problem."

"Ah—."

I pressed Seth against his dresser, allowing him no way out, burying my face in his neck. "And if you haven't noticed, you seem pretty comfortable being stuck in one place with now way out."

"Jacob stop it!," Seth yells. "I don't want this! Let me go!"

"No," I reply simply as my hand flow down into his pants. "You _do _want this. You want me. Admit it."

"Jacob—"

"Tell me you want me to stop. If your not gay, tell me your not gay. If you don't want this, I'll stop. Say it."

"Jacob I—HN!" Seth's words immediately go offline as a surprised and passionate moan escapes his lips as he feel s my hand grope his cock between his boxer fabric.

"Sensitive..," I murmur, ecstatic.

"Stop it please....," Seth whimpers.

"Not until you say you don't want me to touch you," I say, looking at his reddened face intently.

I squeeze him down there, making gasps of pleasure release from Seth's mouth.

Seth trembled beneath me, making me excessively hungry to get inside him.

His hands clenched the carpet and his eyes squeezed shut tight, a pink blush tickling his cheeks. His mouth released whimpered noises that sounded like a small puppy, and it quickly drove me off the edge.

I started to shake as i tried to contain my control, but it was impossible.

I rubbed my fingers on the fabric, groping him ever so often. I could feel Seth's boxer's become wet from pre-cum, and my eyes rolled back in my head for a moment before i gained control of myself again.

"Jacob...."

I look up to Seth's, who face is red with...lust?

Seth's dry lips are parted and his eyes mingle with starve; he looks as though he's intoxicated with some type of aphrodisiac.

_Oh god is he sexy_.

"Are you...for real?," Seth asks slowly.

_For real? What? Oh...._I nod, taking my fingers out Seth's pants and placing them lightly on Seth's rose cheek.

I don't even cup it; just let my fingers lightly press against the lava-hot skin. "As real as real can get," I reply softly.

Seth bites his lip deeply, and i fear that he is extracting blood when he let go, an indent formed in the tan skin.

Seth's tongue strokes his lips, damping them and causing my to almost rip off his pants and start fucking him deeply.

"I don't know..."

"What don't you know?," I ask.

Seth's eyes dart away from mine. "What if I'm not good?"

I stare at him wordlessly for a moment, and then burst in a fit of giggles.

Seth eyes flash back to me, anger and embarrassment dwelling deep within them. "It's not funny!," he scolds.

"Haha, yes. Okay, Seth....I'm sorry. Your right," I agree. "It's not funny."

Seth continues to glare at me, but i have high ideals to get rid of it.

Though that glare is kind of sexy....

"Seth," I say seriously. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Seth whimpers. "But...I want to. I've wanted you for a—Never mind." Seth claps a hand over his mouth, noticing his confession.

I smile, placing my head on his head and rustling his curly black locks. "Don't worry. I saw the pictures."

"You looked through my stuff!," Seth claimed through his fingers.

"Leah showed it to me."

"Leah!," Seth hisses.

I chuckle. "Don't worry, i guess i already knew."

"I'm scared," Seth suddenly whispers. His eyelids lower slightly, and he stares at the floor with sadness. He looks like a lost puppy, and if he was in would form, i knew he would be whimpering uncontrollably and his ears would be flat against his skull. "I mean....I've had dreams about this and all...."

_He's had sex dreams about me?!_

"And i _do _want you to do this but...i just don't know how to take it all in....You liking me...it's weird....I've never considered you being gay....and even if i did...me..."

I sighed tiredly. "Didn't we go through this already?"

"Yes but—"

I cut Seth off with a tender kiss. I press lick my lips to moisten them one last time before i press them against his.

His lips are sweet and perfect; like angels. You would think they were edible— as if they were coated in sugar.

A ball of fire started to burn in my stomach, and i released Seth's lips without going any further. I kissed down his jaw—soft, fluttered kisses that would cause Seth to start to build up his color.

I bussed down his neck, filling it with light lips that Seth would be sure to remember.

Zooming in on a spot known of the 'Adam's apple' i took it as my own. I sucked on that spot, letting no air through my lips. My tongue rolled over the light brown-skinned indent, and then i nipped at it lightly.

"Ah!," Seth moaned, his neck tightening.

I nibbled at that skin, suckling on that spot and declaring it my own.

Then, i parted from it, successful at making a tinge of reddish-purple. I butterfly kissed up Seth's neck and jaw line, leaving my lips only to rest for mere seconds.

The fluttered kisses caused Seth's lips to lay parted and his eyes gently closed in passion.

It made my heart pound in my ears to see him so lost in the ticklish play pleasure that i was letting him receive.

My eyes hung with lust, I advanced on Seth's lips, my tongue slithering through the opening.

Seth didn't reply with fear or shock, nor did he act like he _needed _more.

I failed to fight for dominance; there was no point for me too. Usually, i would always want dominance but this....there was something from Seth that just said 'It's okay, you don't have to fight anymore'.

It wasn't as if he wouldn't fight back; I knew Seth loved a good fight, and I knew he was strong. But i also knew, even though Seth was slightly on the daft side and was no genius, that Seth would let me over power him.

It wasn't for the sake of being stronger or better, is was for the interest of us just liking out positions.

My tongue crossed over Seth's barely crooked, white teeth lingually, taking in the shape of the dentin. Like a vampire almost, the two teeth on the far side of Seth's bottom teeth were sharp as a razor.

Passing past his teeth, my tongue rolled around his lightly, the tips coming together again and again softly.

I let Seth have a go; he was an _amazing _kisser. There was a style to his movements; the routes his tongue took as it crossed over into my mouth. His tongue was soft and humid—just like his cavern-ed mouth. Just the way his tongue moved inside me—lightly running against the inside of my lips; massaging my gums; locking with my tongue—made my heart thump wildly.

Was this what it felt like to love someone _truly_?

I didn't know. We took our time with invading the space and secrets of each others mouth, not caring even if we ended up staying there for an hour, just kissing.

It made sparks of energy fly inside me, and my heart thump excessively loud in my ears.

Even if Seth was a guy, it didn't matter. I loved him...yes...I loved Seth Clearwater.

Now i was able to confirm my feelings for the wolf; I knew no one would ever be like Seth. Seth was special. So special...

Slowly, we parted to breath, and a bridge of then saliva connected our lips.

It was only then that we both happened to notice that we had been diving into our kisses, actually building up all tension in ourselves to get the most out of each movement.

I rolled my shoulders to release the pent up tautness, sighing happily.

Seth looked away from me, his eyes speaking that he was holding something back.

"What is it, Baby?," I ask.

Seth's eyes widen in shock of the use of 'baby'. He doesn't take it as a form of cruel insult—no, he's rather simply shocked that we had gotten on the terms of lover nicknames.

To my utter surprisement, instead of a sad grimace, he a small smell quirked his lips.

He looked back to me, nodding enthusiastically, his eyes ruled with pure joy and excitement.

"Let's do it," he said.

I stare at him, and then grin. "Are you sure your ready to get in the ring of fire?"

"Are _you _ready to get into the lions den?," he replies haughtily.

"Lions scurry away when i come near them," I reply with a smirk, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

**(Seth's POV)**

Jacob wrapped his large, comfortable hand around mine, pulling me up. Immediately, our lips lock, and the fire is ignited.

This time, there's no soft intentions.

We've entered the circus show, and we're going to ride it out.

Jacob slams me against the wall, and forces his tongue between my lips.

I moan into his mouth, not at all shocked by the fierceness of his actions.

I love all sides of Jacob; his soft ones, his hard ones.

Gentle and innocent love is gone out the window—it's time for hard play.

My heart is fluttering wildly as Jacob's hand wrap around my back tightly, hoisting me up.

I groan, my back arching against Jacob's hands.

I raise my legs and wrapped them around Jacob's back while my arms tie around his neck.

My head hurts, but that simply because all these emotions boiling inside me.

I still can't believe that he actually loves me....More then bella—More then anyone else. He wants _me_.

It's kind of funny actually; Even though i knew i loved Jacob, i never expected him to love me back. I didn't even know he was gay—but apparently he didn't know that till recently anyway....

So now, it's as if all my dreams(literally) are coming true. It's weird and awkward, but it feels so good.

Jacob's whole body feels good; actually. I've always loved everything about him. He's just so wild and outgoing. His humor is amazing, his smile blows the circuits in my one-track mind; his laugh makes a sharp jab in my heart that would seem so painful, but is quite the opposite.

His hands are big and strong, his body is in perfect shape, his who physical appearance is just fantastic and welcoming.

I want him to touch me; i want his fingers to caress my skin. I want his soft lips on mine, making out with me. I want our lower connections rubbing against each other, causing a heated friction that would make me scream in pleasure....

I know I've wanted this for what seems like forever, but now it's like I'm finally getting it.

It's scary in every way possible, and it frightens the crap out of me, but...there's this unexplainable tingle-ish feeling fluttering in my stomach that makes me feel as though I'm flying.

I feel relieved.

My fingers rake in Jacob's long, alluring, midnight-black hair, though i still couldn't express myself well enough so i took one hand away, clawing for something i knew naught what.

My hand groped around the wall as mine and Jacob's tongues tied together in a lusty love-like pattern.

I moaned deeply, my back arching, causing my already too tight pants to restrict painfully against my legs.

Jacob had found it physically impossibly to stay comfortable in one spot, so he continued to thrust me against many surfaces hard and soft constantly, trying to get the feel out of me. And the thing was, i didn't care one bit. I loved it when he slammed me into the wall, trying to feel all over me.

Jacob was so good....

I found myself by my dresser, my hand slapping against the top surface, trying to find something.

I fumbled around for an object and i accidently swatted a vase. The vase, already very old and cracked, fell to the floor with a soft thump, though the reply from the glass was nothing such.

It broke into pieces—shattered into about eleven. Both of us moaned, ignoring the sound.

I put both of my hands around Jacob's neck again, clenching his beautiful silky hair in my groping fingers.

I finally end up getting slammed onto the bed, my body bouncing an extra time due to the sheer drop-ish fall.

My hands release from Jacob and end up above me—my legs are sprawled out.

I stare at Jacob, who is climbing on top of me. When he's done, his knees are planted into the bed sheets, half his buttocks resting on my stomach. He's in the straddling positions, no doubt.

His long hair is covering his face, making it impossible for me to see his facial expression.

Jacob then craned his head back, grabbing his hair and pushing it back so i could see all of him(though i really think it was for him to see me).

He was breathing hard and grinning, which made me blush bright pink.

_He's planing something_, my mind realized through the fog that clouded it.

Then, Jacob leaned down, his hair draping over my face. His lips lightly brushed against my ear, and he still managed to shock me when his voice happened to be so close to my ear canal.

"Let's strip each other," he whispered.

Blood heated my cheeks, and my eyes widened at the suggestion—though, it was rather a statement.

I then whimpered, thinking, _Oh no, what if i can't do this? What if i do everything wrong? What if i suck? _I was now having seconds thoughts, but Jacob wouldn't have me dwell to long.

He leaned back up, and his eyes hungrily inspected my body as though he was a starving animal.

"Your barbaric," i murmur, which makes Jacob smirk wide.

Unexpectedly, instead of being _considerate_, Jacob grabbed my shirt and ripped it apart, tearing it off my form.

I gasped. "What the fuck?!," I cry in anger.

"Now, now, Seth, no use for such _barbaric _language," Jacob replies mockingly, stealing my word.

I glare at him half-heartedly and then grab his button down shirt forcefully, showing him how it was really supposed to done.

I stared at the buttons, unbuttoning them one by one.

I started to get annoyed after a while; my hands were shaking in anticipation and they were fumbling with the way-to-many buttons on his shirt.

Annoyance boiling in me, i take fist fulls of the fabric and rip it apart.

"Stupid damned shirt....," I murmur, throwing the scraps onto the ground.

I look up to Jacob, who looks as though he's about to burst in laughter.

I glare at him. "Don't say it."

Jacob is forced to choke on his laughter, and he shakes his head, his throat working through the laugh.

Jacob, having stopped all menstruations with my clothes to watch my failed attempt to unbutton his shirt, began to unbutton my pants quickly.

He raised himself so that his knees were supporting him, and he i used my legs to pushed down the thick jean fabric.

It pooled at my ankles for a moment, until i kicked it off vigorously.

I noticed there was a growing wet hole in my underwear; from the pre-cum that had been leaking out of me.

"Someone's horny," Jacob commented laughingly.

I glare at him, and then i tug at his buckle. In my dreams, the buckle used to come off so easily—now i know that's not the case.

When your fingers are fumble-y, it is very hard to leather through all the straps and silver holder.

It's actually extremely annoying. I'm actually working up a sweat trying to get the belt off.

Finally, Jacob comes to my rescue. He places his hands on top of mine, and his fingers, extended farther then mine, help me undue his buckle.

I blush, wanting to tremble in the feeling of him. Jacob pulls the belt off, placing it on the bed beside us. I succeed in undoing his pants, which i slowly pull down.

He has an amazing boner; it's like a mountain.

I stare at it; just the clothes object. I can already tell it's gigantic...

"Like what you see?," Jacob asks, and i blood rushes to my cheeks, turning them scarlet. I shyly nod, and he laughs.

Jacob strips his pants, and then he stays there, staring at me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?," he asks.

My heart flutters and my mind feels like it's been slapped fifty times.

I stare at Jacob with wide eyes, and he simply grins back.

"Don't you want to see 'Almighty Jacob'?"

I close my eyes and keep them shut for a few moments, before i open them, nodding my head once.

I grab Jacob's underwear and slowly pull it down.

I have never seen someone with such a large package. It was like a whole city! It was massive!

My heart flutters at the amazing sight, and i could have sworn i lost conscious for a few seconds.

Of course, i had always looked when we shifted but i had never gotten the whole view....and now that i have...

I cough, trying to wetten my dry throat, and i lick my chapped lips. I know I've stopped pulling off his boxers, and now I'm just staring at the stiff beauty Jacob calls his cock.

"Don't worry Seth, I'll pleasure you all night with my baby," Jacob laughs, and i blush, remembering to shed of his clothing.

Not able to contain myself any longer, i end up ripping the cloth, and throw it aimlessly.

"Your destroying all my clothes," Jacob commented.

"Like you care," I reply, though my voice is quiet.

"Don't worry, i know you can take it all."

I whimper.

"Would you like me to go first?," Jacob asks, cupping my cheek. "Or do you want to?"

I think about it, and then blush in embarrassment. Looking away, i murmur quietly, "Me."

"It's okay, Seth. I wasn't expecting for me to go first anyway."

My conscious shares the feelings of glad and self-consciousness at that, but i quickly get over it.

Jacob leans down and starts to kiss down my neck. He blows lightly on the mark he formed on my Adam's apple, causing me to shudder in anticipation.

Jacob kisses down my scared, well worked chest. He doesn't seem fazed at all by the scratch marks and unfortunate bruises—he's used to them. Even though werewolves can heal, we still manage to get scabs and bruises and scars—scars only if the injury was very deep or we had to place a limb back on.

My back arches very high when Jacob clamps on one of my nipples.

I notice how stiff and hard they are, and it causes me to moan.

Jacob massages the circular outer skin before he dives into the dark nub, suckling on the taut skin. I start to tremble beneath him—all in the pleasure that is vibrating through my whole body.

Jacob fails to ignore my other nipple, for his fingers crawl upon it and take it whole rubbing it between their hot fingers, causing friction to spark.

"Ahhh!," I moan loudly. I remember that I'm still in my house and mom and Leah are still here.

I start to cover my mouth, but at that same moment, Jacob nips hard and his finger pinches ruthlessly.

"Oh god!," I cry in pleasure, and my hand freezes upon my cheek.

"Let them hear," Jacob says, lifting his head. "Let them hear your beautiful moans."

I feel myself become harder as he says that stupid statement, and i nod once, giving into him.

Jacob leaves my nipples and starts to kiss down my chest, though he still continues to roll a nipple between his fingers, making my mind waver.

I start to feel Jacob's tongue roaming along my waist line, and i close my eyes tightly, waiting for the pleasure that i know I'm going to be lost in.

In happened all to fast.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I heard Seth literally _scream _as i gripped his stiffened cock with my free hand. I smiled, taking my hand away from Seth's nipple so i could reach far.

My lips pressed against Seth's stiffness, though these kisses were a different pattern from what Seth was used to.

My lips butterflied the way down his shaft, but which each kiss i would lightly nibble at his foreskin, causing bug-bite size red marks to flow a trail down his shaft. I noticed that Seth had three moles lined up horizontally at the end of his foreskin and just below the start of his mushroom-shaped head.

It was so cute. I nibbled at those marks, receiving shocked and pleasured gasps from Seth.

I know Seth's mind was going insane right now, but i didn't care. I would drive Seth so mad that he would cry. I would show him how much i _really _meant that i loved him.

Seth's tip was already deathly wet with pre-cum that was oozing out of his slit.

I knew i had to be careful with him. Wrapping my fingers around the base of his cock, i squeezed it tightly, forcing the ejaculation to go on hold.

All Seth felt was pressure, so he didn't realize yet.....but he would soon.

Lust hanging my eyelids, i closed them lightly, and i consumed Seth's tip.

Seth's back arched and his whole body became stiff. I was slightly disappointed when i heard a muffled scream, meaning he had disobeyed my orders.

I would punish him for that.

Sucking on Seth's tip, i let my tongue spread the pre-liquid around.

I used my other free hand to hold down Seth's bucking hips, though i wouldn't mind Seth's cock throating me.

I took Seth all the way in to the base where my fingers were holding, letting my tongue caress the skin.

The sheets were oddly tight beneath me, and when i opened my eyes to look at Seth, i noticed Seth was clenching them tightly. His hands were arched in a way that looked strain full, and his fingers clawed the sheets of the bed.

His head was thrust back, but i knew his eyes were tightly sealed and by the way his jaw was clenched, his teeth were grit.

My mind had a parade, congratulating me on a job well done.

I was very happy that i knew how to do this; it seemed natural. All of this just made _sense_.

It was _right_.

I sucked on Seth's thick cock, deep throating it. Seth moaned like a wild animal, and it was a complete turn on.

I felt my hardness hardening even more; more so that it was almost unbearable.

But everything was bearable for the look Seth gave next.

Seth lowered his head so that his chin rest on his chest, and edges of Seth's fogged eyes were coated in tears. "Let...me...," he whispered.

This caused me almost to give in. But luckily, i didn't. Amusement struck me, and i knew Seth could see it.

I nibbled Seth's nip, letting my tongue slide over his slit.

Seth's whimpered loudly, his teeth clenching.

He started to pull at the seat more, and his back started to propel upward as he used his elbows to stabilize him.

_Nu-uh_.

I released Seth's base, and Seth fell right back down, ready to cum with the pent up pleasure that had accumulated in the pit of his sack.

I squeezed his base again, refusing him the pleasance.

"I hate you dammit!," Seth moaned, which I'm sure was not supposed to be of pleasure.

I smirked wide, kissing the tip of his dick.

I felt it throb in my hands, and it was practically covered in self-pre-ejaculation cream.

"P-please...,"Seth gasped. "P-please..."

I looked up and i saw tears were rolling down his cheeks. I wanted to laugh at the sight; not many guys cry—especially not werewolf ones.

The look he had on his face; the trembling lips, the watery, pleading eyes, the rosy cheeks that were caked with tears.

I smiled at him, and i started to release my tight hold on him.

A sigh of relief released from Seth's mouth, and i could feel him starting to twitch when—

I grabbed Seth's inner thigh and raked my nails down it, causing Seth to yell in pain as his the skin was clawed open.

His release was lost in the agony, and i smiled.

The wound started to heal, though there was red lines from the friction.

I crawled up to Seth and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you. Now it's _both _our turns."

The deep set glare Seth had locked in his eyes immediately turned into shyness.

His cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, and i knew what he was thinking.

**(Seth's POV)**

I knew exactly what Jacob meant when he said 'both'. That mean i would be sucking him off, like he promised, but he would too be doing me again.

It was actually favored for my side, but i wasn't feeling that favorable.

_What if i can't do it? He's so big! I mean....He's SO BIG. What if I'm not good? _

Now I'm in complete denial, and i don't even mind that Jacob had just tortured me slowly and then _still _didn't let me cum.

That didn't matter anymore because I knew Jacob was sure to let me come when we did this round.

But could i make him cum?

_Jacob is already so stiff; that just shows if he starts going down that i suck at sucking! What if this all turns out bad? _

I didn't have much time to dwell on this foe me and Jacob were switching positions(I was smaller, it was only logical)

Jacob's raised cock was right in my face as mine was in his. I immediately got my boner back; it was impossible not to knowing that your going to be sucking off that big of a cock.

_C'mon. Just do it like you do in dreams. Calm down_.

Taking a large breath and closing my eyes, i open my mouth and lowered my mouth, taking in Jacob's cock.

Surprisingly, it actually _fit_ in my mouth. My eyes popped open wide, though i quickly closed them, knowing how much left i had to go down.

Taking a breath through my nose, i went down lower. I felt concentration on my uvula, but i ignored it.

Then, there was no left. I met the end. Cracking one of my eyes open, i saw Jacob's base right in front of me. I almost gagged in surprise—_I did it! I got it all into my mouth! It fits! _

But that was only the beginning. I still had to suck is.

Taking short breathes through my nostrils, i went back up, and i felt only the tip in my mouth. Carefully, i rolled my tongue around it, trying to get into the moment.

I went back down a little faster, noticing that i was going at a death slow pace.

I almost choked when i felt a small amount of liquid push against the back of my throat. It squeezed, since in the same place was Jacob's cock, pressed against it.

So...._I'm making him pre-cum! _

Thuroughly excited, i gained confidence. Still taking it slow at first, i started to bob my head up and down, gradually gaining speed.

It started to get comfortable; natural. I started to anticipate when he would hit against the back my throat, and i started to love when he did.

I stroked his stiff skin with my tongue, sucking on his skin. A 'bop' noise was made some times, but usually, it was covered with moans.

I wrapped my hand around it, bringing it up and down with ever bob of my head.

Nothing prepared me, though, of the feeling of Jacob's mouth on my cock or balls.

He sucked on the skin from the side, but his main point was my sack.

He _devoured _it. I moaned, my head thrusting back. I stood there for a moment before i went back to sucking Jacob's thick, hard cock.

I could feel myself starting to get very hard.

Jacob's dick started to grow inside my mouth, but i still managed to fit it all into my mouth and throat.

Then, i felt something penetrating me _there_.

My eyes popped open in surprise, and i gagged on Jacob's throbbing cock.

Jacob's fingers slipped inside my arse, and it made me wince in pain.

I was still a virgin, god dammit. I didn't know what it felt like to have something inside you!

Even fingers!

Well, actually, that's a lie. I _did _know what it felt like to have fingers inside me, but they were _my _fingers. It's a completely different experience.

Jacob's fingers prodded my insides, and i felt like his skinned boned was lava-hot. It was like they were melting me just by a simple touch.

My stiff heart fluttered, and i started to go as fast as i could, which was pretty damn fast.

Jacob suckled on my sack, nibbling at the skin, his tongue caressing the tan, barely harry skin.

"Jacob!," I cried, moaning before i dove back into Jacob's cock.

I don't know how, but I knew Jacob was close too.

I started to feel a tightening in my sack, and i was very relieved when Jacob didn't stop me from releasing.

I moaned incoherent moans into Jacob's cock as he came, but they were all gone when thick liquid splurged deep down my throat.

I choked on it at first, but it kept coming out so i was forced to drink it all. It wasn't bad; just weird. It had a odd, salty-ish taste, but it was like...actually kind of good!

I drank ever last dropped, and then gasped for air when i was done.

I craned my neck back to look at Jacob, and then blushed bright red.

Jacob had white cream all over his face, and he was digging his finger into the cream and then licking it off.

He caught me out of the corner of his eye, and then grinned wide, sucking extra long on his finger. "_Delicious_," he said in a lusty tone which caused me to blush even redder.

I got off him, thumping down on the bed beside him as i watched him lick the cum off his face.

Now, i was dreading the final process of sex.

Penetration.

I had already had suck a _kind _demonstration with fingers, but fingers were _nothing_, compared to that _thing _Jacob called his cock.

Just looking at it made me shudder.

When Jacob was done eating all my cum, he stared at me with an examining expression.

Instead of grinning, he leaned up to me and pressed his hand on my cheek, cupping it.

I stared at him, and he stared back.

"Don't worry," he said, giving a small, knowing smile. "I wont be _too _rough on you."

"I'm still a virgin," I reply.

"You can consider me a virgin too," he said. "This is my first time with a guy."

I roll my eyes. "Fucking a guy is no different from fucking a girl."

"I thought you said you were a virgin."

"Fuck you," i hiss.

Jacob grins at me, and then he says, "We'll do it with you laying down...so you don't have to put that much strength into it. But...."

I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"You have to stretch yourself," Jacob orders happily.

My jaw literally falls. I start to sputter. "N-n-n-n-no! I'm not! No way!"

"Then are you planning on bleeding and walking with a limp for the next week?"

I blush, and i stare at Jacob's cock. It starts to harden as i stare at it.

_So big...._

I want to cry, because i _know _I'm going to end up doing what Jacob says. Jacob is such a liar when he talks about being gentle....

Jake and I switch positions, and i get on my stomach, spreading my legs wide. I can feel Jacob's eyes planted dead strait on my ass, and i know he's smirking.

_Pervert....But that perverted gaze sure is a turn on...._

I crane my head back and stick my fingers into my mouth, coating them with saliva. My tongue runs over them repeatedly, soaking them in self-liquid.

Lifting my ass higher, i pull my thoroughly liquidized fingers out my mouth and then reach behind me.

Closing my eyes gently, i press the tip of my index finger against my hole. It's closed fully, but that sure as hell is going to change.

Slowly, i start penetrate my arsenal. I grunt in pain and grit my teeth, hissing. I squeeze my eyes tightly as i feel my innards sting.

"Shit!," I grunt when i succeed in getting my whole finger in it.

I pause, trying to become accustomed to it, though miserably failing.

Knowing i had to hurry, i slid my finger back out, and then instead of putting it back in, i added another one and forced them both in.

I cried out in my self-caused pain, but i force myself to deal with it.

Jacob's cock is allot bigger then this and he's going to thrust in me a _lot _faster.

I start forcing more and more fingers in until there's four inside of me, going in and out quickly as i try to prepare myself ASAP.

After a while, i force myself to unclench my gritting teeth and i realize how much strain my jaw was in.

I keep my mouth hung open slightly and only a few seconds later does everything start to feel good.

I feel my innards sucking me up for me; i start to tremble in lust. I start to groan and a bright pink shade of red crosses my cheeks.

"Mmm-more!," I cry out.

It's then when I'm unexpectedly flipped around lightning bolt fast.

I breathe in a sharp gasp that stings my throat like a wasp.

I feel my wrist being taken harshly and forced above my head; Jacob is hunched over me, staring at me strait in the eye with a strait face.

"We don't have to do this," he reminds me. "I don't want to force you. I said i love you, so i can wait."

I gaze at him, and then i nod. "I know. It's okay."

Jacob clenches my wrists tighter, making me wince. "You don't understand Seth. _I _don't even understand."

"Okay."

"So your sure?"

"I'm still sure," I reply, a little amusement sewn in my tone.

"Are you going to cry?," Jacob asks.

"Does it matter?"

"No."

Sighing, i close my eyes slowly and then re-open them. I lean up, my lips resting on Jacob's tanned ear.

"I still want you to fuck me even if i cry for it to stop. Even if i say no, i want you to keep going. If i say it hurts, keep going. I want you, Jacob. I've wanted you for a long time."

Jacob pauses, and then he nods, and i thump down back to my bed.

Jacob lets go of my wrists, and i sigh in relief once the pressure is off.

I spread my legs before Jacob could suggest it, opening up wide.

Jacob grabs my thighs, and he lifts me up. He places my legs on his shoulders.

My heart hurts with the anticipation and the pain i know I'm going to receive, but i take large, steady breaths to try to keep myself calm.

I grab the sheets tightly, readying myself for the impact. I close my eyes and grit my teeth.

Then, i freeze.

I feel Jacob's hardness press against my, and my heart sobs. Then, Jacob pushes in.

I cry out as pain radiates up my pain.

My eyes open wide and my vision starts to blur from the pain.

I feel like I'm fucking _breaking_.

My mind is screaming at me, but my spine is crying out as lightning bolts of agony strike it over and over.

"NO!," i cry out, arching my back in pain. "STOP!"

But Jacob doesn't stop, no matter how hard i want him to. Jacob stops his death slow push, and then he strikes me, quickly burying himself deep inside me.

I sob, tears rolling out my eyes. I tremble violently, and my whole body feels like it's being stabbed with daggers.

"Please...!," I sob. "Please take it out!"

But he doesn't. I start to cry, but my whimpers are broken when Jacob pulls out, and then slams right back in.

I scream, but then i bring forth my hand, biting into it.

My mind is white with afflict, and i can barely feel anything but.

Jacob pulls out once again and he slams back in. I can feel blood trickling down my thighs; Jacob's tearing me up.

I gnaw at my hand as Jacob repeats his actions again and again. Their parted—at least twenty seconds between each.

But the push out and in is like a lightning bolt.

Then, the pain starts to numb. It becomes dull, and i start to anticipate his moves.

And then i crave for them.

The process is slow, but surely, I'm starting to want it more and more.

It's as if Jacob's large cock fills me up.

The rip starts to mend, though it's taking time since it continues to be reopened.

Jacob's waiting sessions become shorter and shorter as i stopped pleading for him to stop.

I take my bite-ridden hand out my mouth, gasping as pleasure starts to bloom deep in my stomach.

The tight ball of pain starts to ride out as sensual feelings overcome it, and i moan.

I arch my neck, moaning.

"...harder...!," I cry out, not wanting to wait anymore.

Jacob picks up his act, starting a quick pace.

I groan, and i find my head thrusting from side to side. My chest is heaving, and I'm hard as i rock.

"..Yes..!," I cry out as Jacob starts pounding into me.

Suddenly, this insane feelings zaps through me.

I gasp, my breath hitching.

Then, Jacob pounds into my again, and i come out with the same reaction.

_Is he....hitting the prostate?_, I wonder.

Apparently so, because I've never felt anything this lovely before.

My mind flutters to cloud nine and i feel as though I'm in heaven and nothing could ever go wrong.

That's right—nothing _could _go wrong.

I'm so happy right now. It's unbelievable. All my dreams and hopes coming true...It's like I'm being blessed or something.

I rake the sheets with my fingers, groaning restlessly in joy.

Jacob releases one of my hips, and i feel his hand wrap around my throbbing cock.

He starts jerking it with the rhythm, and my moans get louder and louder.

"Ahh! Nn! Nn! Mo..!Nnn! Jake! Ahh!"

It's the only way i can express my feelings; saying stuff that makes no sense and is often cut off.

"Fuck more!," I yell out, managing to get two full words out.

I start to move with the beatless rhythm, crying out.

I'm feeling so many things at once; i can't explain it. My heart hurts, but it's a good hurt. My mind is foggy, but everything is so clear. My body is doing stuff, and it most likely things to wild for even _porno_.

I feel myself contracting. "Jay–ahh!Ah!Nnn!"

My moans start coming out faster and more clogged together.

I grit my teeth as i feel myself twitching and shuddering—withering beneath Jacob.

I feel my sack tighten so tight that i cry out "JACOB!" and i start to cum. My cum seeps out of my cock and surges over Jacob's hand like a wave.

White flashes blast into my vision, and I'm still moaning even after i cum.

I feel searing liquid shooting inside me, and i clench tighter around Jacob from the feeling.

"Good!," I cry.

Moments later, Jacob pulls out of me and he releases my cock, falling beside him.

We're both panting like dogs—but when you just had sex like that, it's hard not too.

"Wow," I whisper after awhile.

"You hah got that hah right," Jacob replies.

He roles over to face me, for he was a turned towards the wall.

"How was it?," he said, gulping down so he could stop his harsh breathing.

"I can't explain it," I reply. It's true.

"Was it better then you expected it to be?"

"Definitely," I reply quickly.

We sit there in silence, breathing.

"I really love you," Jacob says. He smiles. "Like...i can't explain it. This has definitely enhanced my feelings for you. Not the sex part, but just....you. Your so beautiful."

"So your only dating me for my looks?," I ask.

"No!," Jacob exclaims, and i giggle lightly.

"No..I mean your gorgeous! But your feelings! And the way you act.....it's so cute."

"That's a lovely compliment to give a man," I say.

"I feel like hitting you."

"Oh great, your abusive!," I joke.

There's silence for a few seconds, and then we burst up laughing.

"Haha...no...it's....I think...I think I've been lying to myself all this time," Jacob confesses. "I've been following after Bella, but in reality, i should have been following after you."

"Stalker."

"Shush. I love you."

"Your promise?," I ask. "You won't ever let me go. For nothing. Even if the Elders rip away our wolf half? Or the pack doesn't approve ? You'll always love me, right?"

Jacob nods, and then he leans in kissing me lightly on the lips. "I will love you for eternity, Seth, no matter what."

I smile. "Good."

Me and Jake both sigh happily. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulls me in close. I snuggle up against his hot chest, curling up against him.

I could get used to this.

**-END-**

_-Submitted: 3:05am Saturday August 8__th__ 2009-_

PLEASE READ: Acknowledgments

1.I dedicate this story to my friend Tyler, for she had got into a fight with me which caused me to get out of school suspension and in school suspension and gave me the idea of writing this story

2. This chapter had caused me to break my writing limit. This chapter is 18 pages. My used to be big shot was 17.

3. This chapter has ELEVEN pages of pure smut. THANK YOU. 11, 074 words.

**EXTRA: **What makes #3 so important is that i actually did this all in first person—i haven't written a first person sex scene ever since i started writing. So really, i think i deserve a congratulations

_**Oh yes, and REVIEW and THANK YOU FOR READING**_


End file.
